Money Money Money
by Godling of Yin
Summary: Draco Malfoy lost all of his money after the war and has to work. Working one night he runs into Harry Potter, after being asked out on a date by Harry, Draco decides he needs to marry Harry Potter so he never has to work another day in his life.


I watched as he walked into the room, nice robes, Ginny Weasley hanging off his arms, his best friends behind him. It must be nice to have such a well paved life, an easy life. That's what I grew up thinking I would have, but I was so wrong. I look down at the only nice robes I have and the guy whose arm I was hanging off of. Yes, this was my life and the only life I will get to live.

"Look Draco, it's your favorite person." The guy next to me sneered. If he didn't pay so well I would just leave, but no I had to stay and deal with his comments. "Let's go say hi to Mr. Potter." He dragged me up to the Golden Boy.

"Hello Mr. Potter and thank you for coming to my committee's charity event. I know you must have a busy schedule." Potter looked like he was listening but his eyes were trained on me. I smiled at him, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello Potter, how have you been?" I ask after I got enough of his surprised expression. I thought Potter's jaw was going to hit the floor. The Weasleys had moved onto other people to talk to by this time.

"Ah, hello Malfoy. I have been well. You look like you have been doing well since school." I wanted to laugh. If only Potter knew I would probably become his next charity case.

"Yes, I have been. So when are you and Ginevra going to get bonded?" Potter's ears turned red with embarrassment. But the guy started to pull on my arm that was still entwined with his, so I pulled away.

"Well...see we aren't actually dating. I just bring her to functions so the press won't hound me." Potter leaned close to me and whispered into my ear, "I'm actually gay. Ginny is my current cover though." I felt my eyes widen and jaw drop."

"Draco, darling, we should go greet other guests now." I nod my head in consent. I waved goodbye to Potter before following him to whoever he wanted to suck up to next. But I was constantly watching Potter, who was always surrounded by people. Occasionally a Weasley was by his side, sometimes not.

After sometime I was allowed to mingle with people by myself, Ginevra showed up by my side. "You know you should go after Harry." I turned and looked at her with shock.

"Why would you think I was interested in Potter?" I was trying to seem offended by her statement.

"You and him both were obsessed with each other in school. Didn't you ever sense the sexual tension that laid under the fights?" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well I am already here with someone." I said, trying to get her to leave me alone.

"I am pretty sure everyone, but Harry, knows you are here to be his arm candy and that's it. You aren't exclusive or even interested in him. The only reason he gets jealous is because he doesn't want to lose his jewel." I rolled my eyes, I knew everything she said was true. But I wasn't about to admit that she was right.

I saw him out of the corner of my eye signalling that I needed to return to his side but I ignored him. "So even if you were right, why would Harry be interested in me?"

"Harry has liked you on a subconscious level since school but tonight has brought those thoughts to the forefront of his mind." I just nodded my head, before walking away and returning to be arm candy. I couldn't wait for this night to be over.

"Don't forget Draco, I won't pay you if you ignore my orders. You are here to be pretty not actually converse with the guests. So keep you pretty mouth shuts unless someone approaches you." I was tempted to bite back at him that Ginevra had approached me.

Instead I only nodded my head in understanding before turning around to watch Potter again. I noticed he always seem to be facing me. He looked up, catching my eye, before winking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up before I turned away.

After about thirty minutes, Potter approached me. "Are you busy tomorrow night, Draco?" He leaned against the wall next to me. I felt the guy on my other side cough, but I simply rolled my eyes.

"No, I am completely free. Why?" I turned to face him completely. I looked him up and down taking in his appearance. His style had definitely improved since Hogwarts. Harry's dress robes hugged him in all the right place, and they were an emerald green color that made his eyes pop even more.

"I was wondering if you would let me take you out?" Where had this sudden burst of courage come from I wonder, but then I saw Ginevra smirking at us.

"Are you sure you can handle me Harry?" I ask back, wondering if he really knew what he was getting into.

"I'm sure I could handle you dear. So tomorrow night at 7 o'clock?" I nodded my head in consent. "I will owl you the details later okay?" Again I just nodded my head. Potter pushed off the wall before walking out the door with Ginevra trailing him.

I turned around and there he was glaring at me, I just shrugged. "You said I could talk to people who approached me. So therefore I did nothing wrong." His glare deepend. "And as seeing as your event is ending, I think it is time for me to get paid so I can leave." He pulled a bag out of his pocket and chucked it at me.

"There now get out of here. And don't expect to hear from me anytime soon. I think I will be finding a new person to satisfy my needs." I roll my eyes before walking out the ballroom.

xXx Jump to the left xXx

I opened the door to my flat, which was just a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a bedroom. After the war most of the Malfoy money had been snagged to pay for damages. Then my father died, so I split the inheritance with my mother, allowing her to move to the chateau in France. I sold the Manor for a little bit of extra but that I only gave me a year worth of money.

I opened the bag and counted out the 100 Galleons I had been paid for the night. This should buy food for the next few weeks...hopefully. I really hated being poor, and now I would have to find some new clientele. I walked over to the stereo and hit play.

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain't it sad_

_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_

_That's too bad_

_In my dreams I have a plan_

_If I got me a wealthy man_

_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..._

I started to dance around, trying to forget what a piss poor day I had.

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

I was singing along, thinking of when I had all of the money I could ever want. The Malfoys were one of the richest families, the only other family would be the...Potters!

_A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind_

_Ain't it sad_

_And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_That's too bad_

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._

Harry had also gained the Black Family Fortune too after his Godfather had passed away. Harry Potter was probably the richest man alive.

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world_

I knew now that I needed to marry Harry Potter so I would never have to work a day again. Marrying him would be the smartest thing I could ever do.


End file.
